


Тихий час

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Vignette, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: По мотивам комиксов «Thunderbolts»





	

Снежинки мягко ложатся на лицо, на волосы, укрывают ковром плечи. Ветра нет, почти не холодно, и снег рыхлый — неслышно, как идешь. 

Стив открывает дверь, прислушивается — в доме тихо, но тишина спокойная, уютная. Обувь Баки и Кобик тут же, возле тумбы. Шаг за шагом по темному коридору, тихонько, стараясь не шуметь — в гостиной тоже царит полутьма. Баки неровным силуэтом выделяется на фоне широкого дивана, живой рукой обнимая свернувшуюся рядом Кобик, а вторую, металлическую, спрятав под подушку. Светлый стивов свитер чуть больше по размеру, чем нужно, прикрывает полностью ладонь, опускается ниже бедер. Стив подходит ближе, аккуратно и тихо ступая, видит, как Кобик ухватилась за мягкую ткань пальчиками, как тихонько сопит, будто спрятавшись под обнимающей её рукой. У Баки же расслабленное лицо, спокойное, светлое, губы по-детски чуть приоткрыты, лишь иногда он поджимает пальцы в смешных полосатых носках. Стив присаживается в изголовье, смотрит на две макушки — светлую и каштановую, на густые мягкие пряди, легко касается их пальцами, улыбается чему-то своему.

На плечи ложится теплый плед, укрывает — Баки немного шевелится, ресницы чуть дрожат, но тут же успокаивается, лишь крепче обнимает Кобик. Так тихо…


End file.
